Different Light
by Team Cap
Summary: (Request fic. One shot.) Denki didn't know why Aoyama is acting strangely around him, but when Mina confirmed that the sparkly boy was trying to flirt with him, he might see Aoyama in a different light.


**So this is a request fic from my friend. They really love Aoyama x Kaminari so I wrote one for them! It's definitely a rare pair but I had fun writing, so yeah!**

* * *

"Maybe that guy is too fabulous for you, no?" Aoyama stated, his eyes weren't focused on Kirishima but on someone else.

"Nah," Eijirou Kirishima mouthed. He raised his left arm, revealing his biceps, and his other hand holding it. His lips curved into a sharp grin that almost resembled a shark's smile. "I ignored him. He seemed so full of himself! It's like he—"

Denki Kaminari let out a sigh. He tried listening to his friend more, but his attention seemed to be diverting to _someone _else. That person had the same blond hair that he had and he was always...flashy; that was the best way to describe his classmate, Yuga Aoyama. The guy was always weird and so...so full himself, but somehow, it didn't bother him a bit.

And he didn't know why.

Maybe because he knew what it felt like to be...different from the rest of the class. Well, he didn't know. All he knew was the fact that the flashy boy called Aoyama caught his attention.

His eyes widened. He groaned. This was giving him a headache. Why did Aoyama pique his interest again?!

"Hey," Mina Ashido whispered, nudging Denki's left arm. Denki's eyebrows creased as he turned to look at her. His eyes were both curious and annoyed. Why did she have to do that?

"You're staring at Mr. Flashy boy," she spoke in a mischievous tone. Denki could feel his cheeks heating up from embarrassment. "Is there something going on?"

"N-Nothing," Denki stuttered and averted his gaze from the other blondie. _Crap!_ He didn't realize that he _was_ staring at him. It was totally not a Denki Kaminari thing to do!

Yes, it was completely not a Denki Kaminari thing to look at Yuga Aoyama _every freaking time_. He didn't know why he was so fascinated by the guy's bold nature. Maybe because he wasn't afraid to be himself, but...for the record, Denki _was_ being himself.

He didn't know. He was confused as hell at this point.

"Kaminari, aren't you going home?"

Denki snapped out of his trance. He blinked. His cheeks flushed when he noticed he was alone with Aoyama in the classroom. The hell? Did their class end already?

"Y-Yeah," he stammered, standing up to grab his bag. "See you at the dorm, Aoyama."

To his surprise, Aoyama winked. He just blinked at that. Well, it was normal for Aoyama to wink at people but what's with the smile? Was there something on his face? "Au revoir, Kaminari-san."

_San?_ Why on earth did he call him 'Kaminari-san'? That was so...so...un-Aoyama!

This was getting out of hand. Denki didn't know what to feel about Aoyama. The guy winked, smiled and was way showier whenever he was around. Did that blond guy hit his head something? He swore he wasn't wearing a clown suit!

"Kaminari!" Mina screamed and caught up with him. "You're walking too fast!"

"Huh?" Denki stopped in his tracks. "Oh," He gave her an apologetic smile. "Sorry about that."

"Something's in your mind," Mina spoke and Denki knew he was screwed. Oh boy.

"W-What? Why would there be?" he asked, feigning a laugh.

Mina just sighed and shook her head. "It's about Aoyama, isn't it?"

Denki's jaw dropped. How did—how did she know?

Mina shook her head once again. "Let me just get to the point: Aoyama is flirting with you for the past days. Stop being oblivious just for once."

And then, it clicked. Denki now understood why Aoyama was acting differently around him. Did...Did that mean that Aoyama liked him?

"Whoa, hold up," He gripped the books he was holding. "How can you be so sure?"

Mina sighed. "Well, obviously I know it when someone likes someone else. I'm basically a love expert!" she proclaimed proudly. Denki just looked at her, as he blinked his eyes. Mina groaned. "Just ask him out for lunch."

"Why?"

Mina could feel a vein popped out of her forehead. "Just do it!"

Lunch sounded nice, as Denki thought. Maybe he should. And if Aoyama did like him, then...he didn't know. Maybe he liked him too, but his feelings were still a bit uncertain.

_No._ Denki shook his head. Maybe he did like Aoyama, but just like Mina stated: he was oblivious. He knew he was dumb, but damn, he couldn't believe he was stupid with love as well.

He took a deep breath. Well, asking Aoyama out for lunch could change it. His eyes then went to a certain blond in the classroom. He was alone and looking at himself in the mirror. Now was his chance.

Standing up, Denki approached Aoyama. He stopped behind his desk and swallowed the lump in his throat.

Here goes nothing.

"H-Hey, Aoyama," Denki started. He coughed, stopping himself from stuttering. He scratched his head. "Wanna go and eat lunch with me today?"

Aoyama stopped looking at the mirror. He turned to look at Denki with a smile. "Of course," He winked, and Denki swore he saw some sparkles surrounding the blond. But wait, did he just agree?

He blinked, trying to register what happened. He said yes… He. Said. Yes.

Holy cow! He said yes!

"I-I," he spluttered once again. "G-Great!" He smiled. "See ya later."

Aoyama giggled. He placed both hands on his cheeks. He smiled. "Oui."

_That means 'yes', right?_ He thought to himself, but he was too busy looking into the blond's bright, blue eyes. Oh, they looked gorgeous! How come he didn't notice it? He then realized what he was doing. He coughed. "R-Right," He turned around. "See ya." He went to his seat and leaned his head on his desk. A smile curved onto his lips.

He had a date.


End file.
